Stranger
by sparkiE1
Summary: A Tom Riddle/Voldemort fic. Much better than "Shimmer", but so much weirder. Fair warning, some undertones of Voldemort/Narcissa, with a strange (no pun intended) mix of: Death Eaters, moths, serpents, and angels, for starters. Please R/R.


*Disclaimer* All characters in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*Author's Note* Since my "Shimmer" sucked (in my opinion), I'm trying my hand at another Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort fic. "Shimmer" is more of a romance, and a very corny one at that.... I'd suggest this one to read...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
He was a stranger to all of them.  
  
He walked into their world like a ghost, fading out and in. This graceful, melencholy boy hid partly in the shadows, watching them with glowing eyes. Huge dark eyes, they mirrored everything, and nothing.  
  
A smile twiched his thin lips, and his dead ivory skin shimmered silver for a second. His glowing eyes had a red aura, his dark long bangs and hair was whipped at by breeze.  
  
No one glanced his way.  
  
"You are all mine." he whispered. His voice sounded like hissing snakes.  
  
_______________  
  
He ran his tongue over his cold dry lips. They warmed slightly. His long fingers clenched a crushed moth he had caught.  
  
The hood placed over his head, and red eyes shining, the small group of others cluttered in the night around him. The fog hugged the ground.  
  
They were silent. Under the masks, he could see the eyes of men and woman looking at him. Stop it, he thought. Look at the sky.  
  
His fingers uncurled as the moth fluttered to the ground, with torn wings. It disappeared into the mist.   
  
Wanting to hear his own voice, he spoke. "The stars are ours tonight. Pluto and Mars... my old friends..."  
  
In their pool of darkness, the others drowned in shutters at his voice. The serpent voice. He reminded them of snakes and angels and demons. It was disturbing, calming and frightening. No matter how much you wanted to turn away from him, his voice taunted to to listen.  
  
He lowered his hood.  
  
The signs of youth was great, but innocence was lost. He had a slender face, with thin lips and eyes which, like his voice, wouldn't let you look away. They burned crimson. He had long black hair that framed his face with long bangs, as well. His skin was marble white.  
  
"My transformation is nearing completion. I'll be everyone's personal death or life when I reach my goal."  
  
He moved beside a figure. The cloak shivered on it. He removed the mask. A pale, green-eyed young woman looked back at him. "Narcissa."  
  
She made no response. The eyes in the mask on the tall figure beside her burned with worry.   
  
"I'm speaking to you." he whispered again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she finally mumbled. She sounded regretful and tired. "Luicus."  
  
She said the last word like a code, and made a gesture to the figure beside her, who looked away.  
  
"Luicus doesn't care." he touched the black thread choaker around her neck and the gold hair settled around her shoulders and loose robes. "He doesn't care."  
  
She shrugged away from him.   
  
"You're mine." he said.  
  
She sank back from him.  
  
He laughed softly, and gave her back the mask. Her eyes still showed her expression under the blank cover.  
  
The five others stared at their Master. In response, he threw back his head, questioning the stars.   
  
"My old friends." he repeated. The images of crushed wings and stars and war filled his mind. "You all belong to me."  
  
The cloaked figures drowned in their shivers.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Um. Yeah. Well, I don't get it that much either, but I still like it more than "Shimmer". This is what I think is going on:  
  
The first part was just Tom Riddle, and when he said "You are all mine", he was thinking of his future plans, in a way. The second half was a young Lord Voldemort himself with the first Death Eaters. And, yep, that was Narcissa Malfoy. The figure beside her was Luicus, and Voldemort is sort of choosing her as his Queen. I'll probably write a small sequal to this that centers around Voldemort/Narcissa/Luicus.  
  
Another thing... In Astrology, Pluto is the planet of death, Mars is the planet of war. Fits Voldie, don't it?  
  
See the box? Please use the box. It would make me really happy. Tell me if I should write a sequal to this.  
  
~ Milificent Snape  
  
  



End file.
